duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Don't forget to sign each post with "~~~~" at the end. Glenmalt "King" One Shot *I am itching to make a deck type page on Glenmalt "King" One Shot! What do you suggest? If affirmative, suggest a name too. Madromanoff (talk) 17:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) **Hadn't really seen that as a deck type yet. That name actually sounds fine for it. Yami Michael 18:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) **Indeed. there is no such deck type. But I can make it, and it deserves to be there. Mainly because I have seen a lot of people on tco use Glenmalt "King" in a weird way. Like they don't even know it. And to make it a beauty, since DMR was just release it will be a deck up to date with meta. Madromanoff (talk) 02:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Metagame to be edited Hey there, I was thinking of editing the Metagame page since the scenario of hard decks has changed a lot since last banlist, especially the Miramisu. But nope, can't edit. You might do that for me, won't you, please? Pre-Mana Arms Hey Michael, thinking about having a new category for creatures that had Mana Arms before DMR-13. Like "Pre-Mana Arms" or something. Just a thought ~MarauderDeisDrive~ See Shadow, Phantom Blood/Trivia. I could have sworn I saw another page before I joined that had that in its trivia. :Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator did. While I'm always looking at other possible and useful categories...right now this seems like more of a small trivia thing. As I dont think there's many other cards that are like that. (Only closest I can think of is the guys on Monocolored, but their effect is a bit different, and they have that page+cycles already.) Yami Michael 10:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Instead....the two cards could also be listed on the bottom of the Mana Arms page as details or trivia. I think that can be fitting, I'll go throw it on there. Tell me if you find other cards though. Yami Michael Choosing Hey Michael, just wondering, is attacking a form of choosing since certain cards say,"this creature cannot be chosen but it can still be attacked" thanks! :When your opponent would choose a creature, he cant choose one such as Petrova, Channeler of Suns. As the rest of the text says, it is is still able to be attacked or blocked by your opponent. So no, attacking is not a form of "choosing". Yami Michael 09:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The chat should have a ping function. Today several people had entered the chat and at the moment i opened the chat window all of those people left. I guess a ping function should be added there. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Chat is one of those wiki-wide features (that all wikis can turn on or off), but there isn't any other customization for it. (Except for the chatmod rank). Yami Michael 15:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I see.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Untap Category I would unsurmountably like an "Untaps at end" category. What do you think? Madromanoff (talk) 15:43, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : Considering Creature Tapper exists, the opposite of it; Creature Untapper and Self Untapper could probably work too. (The difference of Toel, Vizier of Hope to Mobile Saint Meermax) Yami Michael 15:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Would be better do be make it sooner, if possible. I have to perfect a deck a little and I have no ways to search all of them to choose from. Madromanoff (talk) 16:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Tag Hey just wondering if there are offical rules for tag? Thx. :You mean Tag Team? There is Multiplayer. Yami Michael 14:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Forever Princess Hey Yami, just something I've been itching about Forever Princes's name. Pretty sure I changed her name back then, but for some reason it changed back. Weird. Anyways, about the "Eternity to rule them" part. I'm pretty sure it's "Eternal Ruler" or "Ruler of Eternity". If it was "An eternity to rule", it should've have been 悠久に統べる instead of 悠久を統べる. At least, that's what I think. And I'm pretty sure that 統べる者 adds up to "Ruler" here, referring to Prin. Any thoughts on this? スリー (talk) 19:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Percival :Probably because of all the other redirects that were going on at the time. Nothing fixes the old pages that still have the old card name when its renamed, so it leaves a lot of bad links behind. Eternal Ruler of Ruler of Eternity is probably fine. I'll likely change it during the week or so. Nearly 100 pages link to her. Yami Michael 09:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Duel Masters: Cobalt I was hoping that you could edit the Template:Infobox Character and allow the adding of "signature creature" and "rival", please. I'm not very good with coding. --RiderJones (talk) 22:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :There is now a |Signature= and a |Rival= Yami Michael 06:14, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. --RiderJones (talk) 20:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Kaijudo Version Mind adding |link= to the image link in Template:Kaijudo Version like I did in the Duel Masters Version? Could you also change Kaijudo Wiki to ? Chimera-gui (talk) 15:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Done. It also seemed appropriate for them to be in the "Interwiki templates". ::Thank you and Template:IMDB was created as IMDB is on the but the link was more complex than Template:ns could handle. :::Good to know. Yami Michael 01:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to improve this? This template would go on and on because i guess for the rest of the years that the game is active there will be victory rares and every single one of them will be here. should this be deleted or can be improved in some way? And it also tends to stick Laurier, Ogre Princess or other cards that support victory rares onto the victory category. Suggestions?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 11:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Didn't really expect Victory Rares to last so long. Specially since we aren't even in the Victory anime series anymore. Its already separated a bit, so my only real issue with it is the creature part. But it will get a bit crazy if I have to sort it into blocks...Hmm. i'mma gonna leave it for the moment, see what DMR-17 brings. Yami Michael 12:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Glenmalt "head" rulings Hey just wondering, should Glenmalt "head" attack and summon batorai kaku, would its effect activate considering that both are effects that activate upon attack. Thanks. On a side note i think some changes need to be made based on the removal of dragheart fortresses if i remember correctly. ~KaiMK2 Versus Revolution Hi you know I am the one that made the page for the Versus Revolution series of the anime. Thanks for helping a bit but can ou help in adding the new characters english and Kanji names, plus their voice actors? I have a bit of trouble in it.Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 14:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I pretty much wait for the Japanese DM wiki or the Japanese wikipedia to include the kanji first. Ok so I will wait for a while. I also checked the Japan wiki and realized that what I wrote is almost the same as the Japan wiki by only watching the series. Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 15:26, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Japan wiki have the Kanji names of the Basara's teammates but I cant translate well. I also know the voice actors. Mind if you can help with this and place it on the Vsr episode listing page?Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 06:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Eatle19.04 I guess he's trying to spam for wikia achievements?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 11:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :That is what I assumed. Some edits I was fine with (if a page wasn't already linking spell/creatures...), but then there's the bad categories. Bet if I ban for a few days it will mess up the "edit every day" achievement. Yami Michael 11:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat "Looked around the jpwiki a bit. Found a few more cards for the prevent triggers thing. Inka indirectly stops them too. Unsure if I want to include it or not. I'll let you decide" Indirect stops such as Inka, Karma's Curse Crest and Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon stop strike back or ninja strike as well so they are not exactly "Prevents Shield Trigger". I may decide to add them in the future.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Gallows gets "Prevents Casting/Summoning" already so thats fine. And since Inka gets Prevents Summoning too, its fine that they dont get it. They dont explicitly say "stops shield trigger", so that was my reasoning too not to include her in it. Just wanted your opinion too as you made the category. :) Yami Michael 17:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Explanations about Hall of Fame restrictions Should i continue with this? or should i try somewhere else like the trivia of the card?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 13:38, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind it as much on trivia pages (and I think a small few of them do talk about their ban a little.) We might be able to move it onto a reasons page too soon, I have an idea for it (using the card example template) that could be interesting. I might mess around on the User:BlitzerRyuusei/List of Reasons for why cards are Currently Banned page to show what I'm thinking. Yami Michael 13:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Slayer and Speed Attacker Why did you undo my edit on those pages? They were factual information. --RiderJones (talk) 04:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::He just moved it to a trivia section.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 05:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I thought you deleted it. --RiderJones (talk) 05:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Dogiragon, Burning Revolution Are you sure that the blue dogiragon is not fake? because the dogiragon i know is red and there were no secret versions yet. --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 12:40, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, yes, it is. Yami Michael 14:08, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Vanessa You see, my actual name in the wiki is vanessa.chow.jia.ying via facebook link but my computer can't load the outside images like the upcoming card sets and allow me to connect to my facebook, so I have to use this account for now till it is fixed. I also happens in other wikia pages and it started on friday. Other computers does not have much problems. *Thats a shame about your computer being weird with wiki stuff. Hopefully it fixes itself soon. Yami Michael 04:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC) My normal account is back after a system update on my computer Shield trigger and blocker templates collapsing? The shield trigger and blocker templates are collapsing against each other and now not even lining the templates above and below each other Works. Is there anything that can be done? --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :It seemingly started after I changed the Shield Trigger template a month or so ago, to fit the Shield Trigger Cross template into it. I tried a few things the other day to fix it, but I ran into the issue of either breaking cards that only had Shield Trigger, or had Shield Trigger + something else. Obviously, theres a lot of cards that use Shield Trigger, so I have to be careful. I might just have to make a template that combines them both. Which is a shame, as the point of the shield trigger change was to remove a template in the first place.Yami Michael 14:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually had an idea. I can still just use the "Shield trigger" template, but add a 4th mode to it. If we use it gives us the text of both Shield Trigger and blocker, as well as both categories. Yami Michael 14:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. this may be good too but it's quite difficult to choose. But since blocker is not a type unlike creature or spell so i guess ST blocker will by slightly better. It's actually pretty hard to choose as both are pretty convincing.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::This method means it wont need a separate template. ST Blocker doesn't exist anymore. And since the Shield Trigger template already did, that seems the best to use. Yami Michael 14:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Fine.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Monobook I added the background and gradients to . Just remove the "no-" just before repeat and it can repeat DM's wiki. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Might want to change the gradient colors to what the DM wiki uses: Wikia.css Chimera-gui (talk) 15:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC)